Bridges
by Sp346
Summary: Twenty years later, life isn't always as cherry as you think it would be. You get old, you have children and the romantic fool isn't so romantic any more. Detailed lemon with plot.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story contains mature content about relationships. There is a lot of descriptive lemon as the intent of my stories is to provide sexual education in a fun way. However, I keep thing interesting with a plot as well. Characters may appear OOC because they are not children any more but middle aged. The story is based on the anime.

I do not own Ouran Host Club of any of its characters.

Chapter 1

Haruhi took a step into the hotel bar. It was not the first time she had been to a bar by herself but it always felt weird to be a woman by herself. It had been a tough day and all she wanted to do was sit at the bar, listen to the piano player while sipping a glass of whiskey. And darn it, she wasn't going to let stereotypes about women stop her from what she really wanted. It's not like she was trying to pick up a guy for a one night stand, she just wanted to unwind.

Finding a corner of the bar that was empty, she took a seat and waited for the bartender. "Hello Ms. Fujioka. Long time no see. I guess you don't have much business in Japan these days." He placed her usual drink in front of her.

"Yeah, my clients are thinking of shutting down the Tokyo branch. I will probably be here every week for the next few months until the branch is sold."

"Almost seems a shame to fly that entire distance home just to turn around and come back here a few days later. Well, at least I will get to see more of my favorite customer. This place just isn't the same without you and those beautiful eyes of yours."

"Nobu, you know you don't have to flatter me. You're going to get a good tip regardless."

"But that is not why I like to talk with you," he said as he flashed his dazzling smile that would make any other woman in the room swoon. Haruhi had to smile to herself. He reminded her a lot of somebody else in her life. "Got another customer, but nobody as beautiful as you," he said as he walked towards the woman who had just walked in.

At that point the piano player started playing and Haruhi just looked down her glass of whiskey. She picked it up and took a sip of the glorious liquid that trickled down a sensuous burn to warm her stomach. She had picked up some expensive tastes over the years and enjoyed the smooth flavor of the expensive spirit. It had been years since she lived in Japan although work always seems to bring her back. So much time had passed by and so much had changed.

The day she told her father that she was moving with Tamaki to France. Boy, he looked like he was going to faint. Actually, he might have but it was always difficult to decipher acting and reality with Ranka. It was a choice she had made although she looked back at it with some trepidation. She had everything a woman could want – a career, a handsome husband, 2 beautiful children, financial security. Then why was she so unhappy? Why did she feel so alone? Why did it feel like there was a void longing to be filled, but with what, she didn't know.

She sat there lost in her thoughts with the gentle melody of the piano in the background when a voice from a distant past fluttered by her. She wasn't sure if it was just a memory or reality until she looked up to see a talk dark figure seated on the stool next to hers with his back to her. No, it was probably just her imagination she thought until she heard the voice again. "Dalmore on the rocks." It sounded so familiar but she couldn't place it. Where did she know that voice from? Suddenly the piano player went into a Chopin melody that was her favorite. All thought left her mind as she closed her eyes to block out the realities of her life, even if it was just for that brief moment. Right now, right here, she felt a sense of sad joy, loneliness coupled with a calmness that haunted her. This was why she wanted to be here. To forget about everything else.

An hour later, the whiskey glass was empty and the piano player was taking a break. One drink was her limit, but today she felt like breaking the rules. Waving to Nobu, she pointed to her empty glass. Within a minute, Nobu had another drink in front of her.

"Well well. My little Miss goody-to-shoe is trying to get drunk. I don't think I've ever seen you drink more than one drink."

"Nobu, I am not going to get drunk on two drinks. And anyway, sometimes its good to change it up a bit."

Haruhi had barely finished her sentence when the dark figure sitting next to her this whole time swung around his stool and almost fell off. "Haruhi? Haruhi Fujioka? Or should I be saying Suoh?… My my! It is you. I can't believe I am bumping into you here in this hotel. What are you doing here? I thought you lived in France."

"Kyouyo! I knew I recognized that voice. Oh my goodness. This is quite a surprise. And all this time you were sitting right next to me. How have you been doing?" Getting up from her stool she gave him a hug.

"Nothing you probably don't already know about," alluding to his very public divorce from his most recent supermodel ex-wife. "But why don't you tell me about yourself and what brings you to Japan. Goodness, the last time I saw you was at your wedding. You still with that idiot husband of yours or have you finally come to your senses?" Kyouya asked, flashing a very playful smile at her.

"Yup, still with that idiot, and no, he's still as flamboyant as ever. We actually have 2 kids now. I heard you have kids too now."

"Yeah, but they are mostly with their mother."

"Typical. Why is it that when people divorce, women always get the burden of raising the kids?"

"Well, ms feminist, you haven't changed much since the Ouran days. Still as blunt as ever. Not that I need to justify my situation, but just so you know, they live in the US. Their mother and I decided it would be better for them there, out of the spot light so they can lead normal lives instead of growing up under the scrutiny of the press as the next Ootori heirs. If they lived with me or I moved to where they were, the paparazzi would be constantly following them around. It was not a decision I made lightly."

"I'm sorry Kyouya. I shouldn't judge people's lives without understanding the details first. Anyway, how old are they now?"

"Noriko is 14 and Motoko is 12. What about your kids?"

"Rene just turned 10 and Paul is 6."

"You have any pictures of your kids."

"Somewhere. I'm not the kind of parent that is constantly flashing their kids pictures at every unsuspecting victim. Oh I remember. I took some pictures on my new iPhone." Fiddling with the phone. "Let me see, how does this work? I'm not quite up-to-date on these new mobile devices…Here we go, this one is just from last week when I took them to the park." Holding up the phone, Haruhi showed it to Kyouya.

"They look adorable. And don't worry, I'm a parent too so I love seeing kids pictures." Kyouya started scrolling through the pictures. "How come you're not in any of these pictures?"

"Well, somebody had to take the pictures."

"That's what husbands are for, did you figure that out yet," Kyouya asked teasingly.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Haruhi let a jaded smile pass her lips. "He was busy that day."

Kyouya kept scrolling through the pictures. "Here they are on their bikes and this one looks like a birthday party. Some type of reading function. They truly are beautiful. Any pictures of Tamaki in here? I think the last time I saw him was at your wedding too. Goodness, how long ago was that!"

"Fifteen year," Haruhi slowly took the phone back. She seemed sad thinking about the past 15 years of her life as she looked into her whiskey glass that was now empty. Kyouya waved for Nobu and 2 fresh glasses of whiskey appeared before both of them.

After a moment of silence, Kyouya finally asked, "Do you regret the decisions you made?"

Silence.

"Is it other women?"

"No, no, not at all. He would never do anything like that to me." Haruhi paused, battling with herself if she should say more. But the alcohol was loosening her tongue and all the emotions bottled up started to seep out. "Actually, that is something I could easily live with. Hell, I would be all up for trying one of those alternative lifestyles of swinging or polyamory. That's not it."

"Then what is?"

Haruhi looked at her whiskey glass again and took a deep breath. "Nothing really. I guess I am just being over demanding. I have the greatest husband in the world who gave up his family's fortune to be with me. He would never cheat on me. He spends his days working hard and weekends mowing the lawn. It's just not right for me to ask for anything more. I mean, if it wasn't for me, he would be living as the Souh heir right now, not working hard to provide us the life me have." Haruhi took a huge gulp of her whiskey as she thought about what she had just said. She knew she was lying to herself.

And so did Kyouya.

"Haruhi, Tamaki made a choice on how he was going to live his life. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Giving up a fortune to live your life how you want to and be with the person you want to – well, if I had been Tamaki, I would have made the same choice. I am lucky I was never asked to make that choice."

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty about asking for more. I see women whose husbands don't work or are total losers and here I am complaining about a man who wants to provide us financial security. Anyway, we shouldn't be talking about useless complaints. Why don't we talk about something more pleasant? Tell me about your life."

"Goodness Haruhi, people say I put up a mask, but I seem a novice in front of you. Sometimes you have to let those feelings bottled inside of you out. Tell me why you are unhappy. I want to hear. We may not have seen each other in a while, but I am still your friend and I hope you can talk to me."

"Thanks Kyouya. Nobody has wanted to listen to my woes in years. Actually ever since the kids were born it's like I ceased to exist. I guess I get upset when Tamaki spends all this time listening to his friends' problems but doesn't seem to notice how unhappy I have been. I mean, if you could see it written all over my face within an hour, why can't he see it living next to me each day? I don't feel like I can approach him with my problems and just talk to him anymore. Last time I mentioned how unhappy I was with my job, he just rolled his eyes. I know I've said it many times before, but sometimes I just want to be able to say it to somebody and have them lend a sympathetic ear. When I tell him there is something that is making me unhappy, I want him to WANT to try to change that, not just say nothing. Is that asking too much?"

"Haruhi, if anything, you never asked for anything. You were always strong, first for your father and now for your husband. But its OK to feel vulnerable and want to be taken care of. That's what life partners are there for."

"Sometimes I feel like we are just roommate living together. We talk about investments and what the neighbors are doing. We discuss the kids' schedules or more like I tell him about it since he is too busy to handle that. We hardly even have sex any more. I mean I know I don't look like I used to and I put a few pounds on since the kids were born, but I think I'm in pretty good shape for a woman my age. But I feel like the pushy girlfriend who is always throwing herself at a man that doesn't want her. A woman, even a very confident one, can take only so many rejections until she starts to internalize it. I think he would rather jack-off in the shower than be with me."

Haruhi could feel the sting of tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold back. "You know I've tried the sleazy outfits and toys. I even read up on blow job techniques. And it got me nothing." Haruhi let out a nervous laugh. She couldn't believe she just said "blow job" in front of a friend she hadn't seen in 15 years. "You must think I'm a nymphomaniac and crude talking to you about blow jobs and sex toys."

Haruhi had quickly finished her third glass of whiskey and it was definitely going to her head. But talking so openly with Kyouya felt good and embarrassing at the same time. While she sat there contemplating whether to order another one, Kyouya signaled the bartender for refills.

"The last thing I think of you is a nymphomaniac. Sex is a big part of life and I don't understand why everybody has to be such a prude about a normal body function. There's nothing wrong with wanting to talk about it. Men want or don't want sex just as much as women. Funny thing is all my relationships have been the opposite of your situation where my libido has been greater than my partner's. Sexual compatibility is a very important part of a relationship. It's difficult to navigate a relationship when the two of you are on different planes of desire."

"Kyouya, it's not just the sex. I want some romance and attention. And want to feel desired and know that somebody cares when I'm unhappy. I don't want to be in a relationship that is so mechanical and practical that all we talk about it future financial planning. I want to be with somebody that is an equal partner in all aspect: sexual, intellectual, emotional and social. I thought Tamaki was that person. He was so romantic and emotional but really smart at the same time. He knew how to have a good time but also valued family and friends. However, over the years, I sometimes wonder if what he really cares about is his work, and the children and I are just accessories to his lifestyle. We have become so distant. Do you know, last month I had a minor medical procedure done that I didn't even tell him. I didn't want to face the indifference if he showed no concern at all. I feel so guilty saying this, because I know he is a good man and the reason he works so hard is to give us financial security. He tells me he loves me very much every day. He doesn't drink or smoke. He totally stopped flirting with other women. Kyouya, tell me why I'm driving myself crazy like this? Why can't I be satisfied is what I have? Why do I want so much more?"

"That's because you deserve so much more." He reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze to let her know that it was OK to talk to him. The contact sent immediate electricity through her body that she hadn't felt in years. Quickly withdrawing her hand, she picked up her glass of whiskey and gulped it down. She wasn't sure what was happening and suddenly she couldn't think straight. She needed anther drink. As she waved down Nobu, the charming man came over. "Sorry beautiful, but the bar is closing. I'm afraid I'm actually going to have to kick you out." With that, he slipped two bills in front of Haruhi and Kyouya.

"Kyouya, I really enjoyed talking to you tonight. Please don't take this the wrong way, but do you want to go up to my room and keep talking. This place always has a well stocked mini bar and I never get to actually hang out with friends any more. It's always kids' birthday parties and other boring stuff with socialite mothers who stay home all day with nannies to take care of their kids and still complain about being busy. I really need to just feel like a person beyond a mother and wife."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haruhi opened two of the miniature bottles of whiskey from the mini bar and poured it into 2 glasses. At that moment Kyouya arrived with some ice. By this time they have forgone formalities and both grabbed a few cubes of ice with their hands that they threw into their respect glasses and sat on the couch.

"Here's to old times," Haruhi giggled as she raised her glass. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in 15 years and when I do, I start talking about swinging and polyamory. I still can't believe I even admitted that to you. Do you know I've not even admitted that to myself."

"While we are admitting to things, can I admit to something too? I actually don't know what those things mean. I have heard of swinging and something about swingers clubs and stuff, but the other one, poly-something. What the hell is that?"

"I can't believe the all knowing shadow king doesn't know what polyamory is. Well, I guess those kind of things are not so open in Japan like it is in France. It's when you have relationships outside of your primary relationship."

"Like cheating?"

"No, this is all consensual."

"So like an open marriage?"

"Not quite. An open marriage is when you are allowed to screw other people. In polyamory, you have relationships that are sexual and emotional with more than one person. It can be three people in a relationship together or it could be where a married couple has other relationships besides their spouse."

"Wow Haruhi, you would be OK with stuff like that?"

"Well, I never actually did anything like that, but I wouldn't be opposed to it. I don't think people should be confined to social constructs of gender and marriage. Why does everything have to be so heteronormative?"

"Does that mean you are into women as well?"

"No. Women have never been my thing, but I would have done a threesome if Tamaki wanted to. You know me, I hate gender roles and being confined to steryotypes."

"This is sure becoming a night where I learn stuff. Now tell me about swinging."

"That's when a couple finds another couple to have sex with. They exchange partners for sexual purposes."

"Haruhi, you are truly the only person that continues to amaze me to this day. Tamaki is a fool not to worship the ground you walk on every day. If you were my wife, I don't think I would ever leave the house. It's a good thing you and I never hooked up because I would be way too distracted to be able to get anything done."

"Now that does not sound like the Kyouya that I used to know. He was always scheming and planning and calculating. He would never let something like a woman distract him."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to walk around with a dick between your legs that has a mind of its own."

"Why is it everybody assumes men are the only one that get horny? Women want sex just as much as men. It's just that society teaches girls that they are sluts if they want sex. You know, I bet you I think about sex just as much as you do."

"I doubt that. Tell me how many times you have thought about sex these past few hours…wait, we have been talking about sex this whole time. Let me rephrase. How many times have you gotten horny and thought about banging your friend in the last few hours."

It was obvious Kyouya was very drunk. Haruhi just let out a loud laugh which made Kyouya realize what he had just said.

"Wait, that's not what I meant. I was just trying to show you how men are dogs that have nothing but sex on their minds. Remember that time back in Ouran at the beach house. You said I wouldn't because there was no merit. You were so wrong. I would have in a heartbeat, if you had wanted to that is. It's not like I was in love with you or anything. It's just that 17 year old boys, even calculating ones like myself, have one major thought in their heads all the time."

"And what makes you think girls don't have the same thoughts in their minds too?"

"What? Are you telling me that I had a chance that day of getting laid?"

"Well, I guess you will never know."

They both laughed and took another sip of their whiskey. Neither one could remember the last time they had been able to talk so frankly with their partners. Haruhi had taken off her shoes and pulled her feet up on the couch rubbing them slowly.

"Your feet hurt?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I wear these darn heels!"

"Come here, I'll rub them for you. I'm really good at it, at least my ex used to say so until she dumped me for being an emotionless bastard who only cared about money." Kyouya pulled Haruhi's feet over his lap and started to gently massage them. "You really are good at this," remarked Haruhi.

"Oh course. I am good at anything I undertake, especially if it ends with sex."

When he felt Haruhi stiffen at his remark he chuckled. "Don't worry. I am not looking to get you into bed. What kind of friend would I be. But that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it." He smirked with that last statement.

"When did you become such a pervert?"

"Well, from what you tell me, around the same time you did." Kyouya was in quite a playfull mood. "I'm just pulling your leg."

"I don't remember you being this funny when we were in Ouran or even afterwards. What happened? When did you become an actual human being?"

"I guess when I got divorced, my first divorce that is. I suddenly realized that I had let the most important part of my life slip away. I had become that after school special with the father that didn't have enough time for his kids or wife. I know it was an arranged marriage and all, but I really did love my wife. And my kids are the most important things to me."

"What about the blond binbos that you have been marrying lately. Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't call your choice of "life" partners as binbos even though they are just inflated, literarily, fake bodies."

"Well, as I told you, a man still has desires. Not everybody is lucky to find a wife with the same sexual appetite as you."

"I knew it, you think I'm a sex fiend. Just because I want to get laid regularly and maybe add some variety over the same old stuff, I have to be labeled a nymphomaniac."

"Woo, hold your horses. That's not want I meant. I just wish I had been able to find something who thought like you. Most women I have met have screwed up views about sex. They either equate it with love or they have a guilt complex about it. Why can't you just have sex and enjoy. And why not add some spice to it. My first wife couldn't come to terms with the concept of anal sex. So when I met Suki who was all up for it, I married her right away. Of course that was a big mistake because once we were married she said it was too degrading. I mean what's so degrading about sharing something intimate with something you love. Tell Haruhi, do you have problems with anal sex?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm OK with it. I just never really thought much about it because Tamaki wasn't into it. Our sex life is very basic. As I told you, we don't really do much. Once I took sexy pictures of myself and gave them to him as a gift. He didn't even seem too thrilled with them. If anything, I think he was embarrassed."

"Wow, naked pictures of Haruhi. If Tamaki didn't want them, can I have them?"

"You know you are actually starting to sound like the twins now. Is that what happens when the shadow king drinks too much. He turned into a perverted twin?"

"I don't know. It's very rare that I get drunk at all and it's for this very reason. I don't want to lose control. But today I celebrate my perverted ways with an old friend. Let's have another drink."

They pour themselves fresh drinks and took their places on the couch again. The time was approaching 3am, but neither one cared.

"So tell me Haruhi, what's the craziest stuff you've ever done, sexually I mean."

"Not much I guess. There was that one time we had sex in the woods when we went hiking. It wasn't a crowded hike, but an occasional hiker would pass by and we had to pretend like we were just sitting by the lake when they did. Now I think about it, I can't believe I did that. I would have died of embarrassment if anybody had caught us. What about you."

"Well, there's a lot I tried to do, but there is very little my partners would ever let me do. My craziest experience must be when I kissed this dude. Now I don't go for dudes, but this one looked just like a woman. If it wasn't a drag queen place, I would have sworn she was a real woman. But I knew better and it didn't stop me. I guess I was too horny and too curious to care. We only made out. As curious as I was, I wasn't going to do more." Kyouya took a huge gulp of his whiskey. "Now that is something I haven't told anybody."

"I knew it. All you boys had some homosexual tendencies in you. Why don't you just come out and embrace it?"

"Because I'm not attracted to men. I was just curious and I realized that men just didn't do it for me. I like women too much. I'm just curious about stuff and want to try new things. Life has so much to offer. I don't want to regret not trying everything that came my way. Aren't there thing you are curious about and want to experiment with, at least once in your life?"

"Yeah, I do. "

"So tell me about them."

"I don't know, its kind of embarrassing."

"More than talking about your husband's lack of desire, sex toys and poly-whatever it was."

"Polyamory."

"Yeah, yeah. So come on. Tell me what your fantasy is."

"OK. Well…I guess…I've always fantasized about doing it with two men. Now don't get me wrong, I would never actually do it, but I always wondered what that would feel like."

"Why do you say you would never do it? What's wrong with trying it?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't think Tamaki is the sharing type. And secondly, I don't even know where I would go to find sex partners for something like that."

"I do." He gave an all knowing smirk.

"Of course you would. We have already established that you are a pervert."

"And you are right there with me Haruhi. Another drink for all the perverts." Kyouya cheered as he raised his glass.

As they toasted to their own perverted ways, they both let out a laugh that came from their souls; a carefree laughter that they both had not experienced since their youth. Kyouya looked at Haruhi and wondered what it was about this woman that fascinated him so much. Why could he talk so openly with her even though they hadn't seen each other in 15 years? He hadn't been this open with even his first wife, the only women he felt he truly loved. When he was in Ouran, he knew she intrigued him. He wondering if circumstances had been different, if Tamaki hadn't been his best friend, if he hadn't been so focused on pleasing his father, he may have reacted differently to Haruhi.

"I told you mine, now you tell me yours. What crazy, wacky, disgusting fantasies does the shadow king have?"

"It sounds strange to be called the shadow king. Nobody but the host club ever called me that." Kyouya got up and walked towards the window that overlooked downtown Tokyo. The laughter had left him and his almost looked sad. "My only true fantasy is to be with a woman that shared my sense of sexual adventure." He quickly gulped the remainder of the alcohol in his glass and put it down on the table.

"Haruhi, this has been great, but I need to get some sleep. I am sure you too have to work tomorrow." He was already at the door putting on his shoes.

"But I would love to see you again. How about tomorrow? Let's go do something stupid like the stuff we used to do during our Ouran days."

"I would like that. I just have a client dinner, but after that I am all free. How about you pick me up at 9pm here at the hotel?"

"OK Haruhi, I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. At the same time Haruhi, who had been writing her phone number on a piece of paper, turned around to hand the paper to Kyouya. By accident Kyouya's lips landed on the edge of her mouth. It was a quick kiss and not one that was planned. Both of them laughed at their mistake while giving each there a hug goodbye.

Haruhi closed her hotel room door as she walked towards the bed. She hadn't noticed how she was caressing her mouth where a moment before Kyouya's lips had landed. She felt happy and carefree. A feeling she hadn't felt in years. Right now she forgot she was a mother and wife. She forgot about the mortgage and the retirement plans. She forgot about the stressful job she hated and the people at work she didn't get along with. Right now she felt like she had the day she graduated Ouran when the world was open to her and anything was possible. The day she felt like life had much to offer and she was just about to begin an adventure of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyouya pulled into the parking lot of a building with a huge sign in the front, "Ballroom Studio."

"Since we were always throwing those balls at Ouran, I thought we could try to find one. This is the best I could come up with. It's a ballroom dancing place and they have parties once a month. Never been here, but how bad could it be?"

Kyouya and Haruhi walked into the building to be welcomed by a woman that must have been 70 years old. "Ohh, it's so nice to see young people interested in ballroom dancing. You are absolutely going to love the parties here. I've been coming here for 25 years now. So the entrance fee is 500 yen each. How would you like to pay?"

Kyouya paid and they both walked into the large hall that had a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. There were about 10 couples dancing on the floor. Nobody was younger than 60 although they all were dancing pretty vibrantly.

"Um, Kyouya. You sure you have the right place or right date because it looks like geriatric night?" laughed Haruhi. "This is making even me feel young."

"Oh com'on. Nobody does balls any more or partner dancing. This is the best I could find. I wanted to find something that was crazy like we used to do during the Ouran days. Since we are here, let's try to enjoy. How about a dance?"

"Sure."

Kyouya swirled Haruhi to the dance floor and effortlessly lead her into a flawless waltz.

"Wow Haruhi, you have gotten a lot better than when we were back in school."

"Well, when you have Tamaki as a boy-friend for six years, you pick up a few things."

"So you guys go dancing a lot?"

"Actually, I don't think we have been dancing in 8 years. Most of the ballroom places in France only have dances on the weekdays and Tamaki is too busy with work then."

Kyouya noticed the smile fade from Haruhi's face as a shadow cast over it.

"You know what, I think we should not talk about our spouses or ex-spouses for the rest of the evening. It's just you and me in the moment trying to relive our youth. What do you say to that?"

"OK."

The waltz was followed by a cha-cha and foxtrot. Haruhi and Kyouya danced each one flawlessly.

"You know, this isn't actually that bad. I am really enjoying this," commented Haruhi. "Not crazy, but just nice and relaxing."

"How about a drink?"

"Yeah, this dancing is making me thirsty."

They walked to the beverage stand which was just another old lady pouring wine out of a cardboard box into plastic cups.

"Oh my goodness, this is nasty!"

"Tell me about. After living in France, you get used to a certain standard of wine."

"Haruhi, do you want to go somewhere to get a real drink?" his voice betrayed mischievousness to it. "And do something truly wild and crazy? Something we would never image doing?"

"Like what?" Kyouya may have grown up, but Haruhi still was a little skeptical about trusting his motives. To her, he would always be the shadow king. There was always a hidden agenda to everything he did.

"Why, don't you trust me Haruhi?" Smirk.

"Actually, no I don't."

"Why Haruhi. Are you afraid?"

"No, I just know you always know more than you are letting on. So tell me what you are really planning and I'll consider it."

"You were one I never could fool. OK. After our discussion about swinging, I googled it and there is actually a swinger's club here in Tokyo. They have parties once a month and guess when this month's party is?"

"Kyouya! I am not looking at swinging with you!"

"I never said you were. I just thought it might be fun to check it out. See what it's all about and meet some of the weird people who live this lifestyle."

"It's not weird. It's just that they choose to live their lives as they see fit and not be constrained by societal norms."

"Haruhi, I was just joking. But wouldn't you be interested in checking out the place? It would be something crazy we have never done before."

"Well, truth be told, I haven't done anything crazy since the Ouran days. I guess it wouldn't hurt to just look. I probably won't get such an opportunity again."

"OK then, let's get out of this old folks dance party and find something more exciting."

With that, he dragged Haruhi by the hand and before she could make a comment, they were already heading for his car.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling up to a very swank looking club. People walking in were definitely not the geriatric type, but not really that young either. Most were about Haruhi and Kyouya's age. Most of the cars pulling into the front were either BMWs or Mercedes. This was definitely an event for the rich.

Kyouya quickly valetted his car. They made their way into the front entrance into a dark room where a woman in her 20s dressed in a leather corset was collecting money. Seeing Kyouya, she flashed the most flirtatious smile ever and leaned forward giving him a good view of her breasts that looked like they would fall out of her outfit.

"Helloooo hansom. Welcome to the _Playground_. Its 5,000 yen per person, although I'm sure we could come up with other ways for paying too." She purposely licked her lower lip and looked at Kyouya with hungry eyes.

"How charming you are. This is my first time here so maybe you should show me around a little bit." Kyouya leaned across the table, just giving her enough innuendos without actually doing anything.

"That's OK. We are a very welcoming community. You probably didn't know that tonight is dungeon night. It's a swingers into BDSM night. So you just have to write your play name on a colored name tag according to the role you play." She leaned even further towards Kyouy, "A strapping man like you must surely be a dom. That's the red name tag." She handed him a red name tag and marker. Turning to Haurhi, she handed her a blue name tag.

"Why do I get a blue?"

"Blue is for the sub."

"What's a sub?" Obviously, Haruhi lacked the finesse Kyouya had with women. He still was a host after all and Haruhi had stopped playing that part a long time ago.

"You know, a submissive."

"Why would I be a submissive! Just because I'm a woman you automatically assume I'm the submissive one. Why can't I be the dominant one?"

"I'm sorry," the girl was now looking very irritated by Haruhi's attitude. "Since your partner here is a dom, I just assumed you were his sub. Trust me when I say we don't judge here, man, woman, intersect, transgender and in between, we really don't treat you any differently. If you are a dom, that's fine by me." She handed Haruhi a red name tag trying to ignore her. She was still trying to get Kyouya's attention.

"Oh sweetie, you don't write your actual name on those name tags. Just your play name. You know, the name you use when you are having your session with your partner. See, I'm _Low-veli_, but most call me Lo. My partner is _DominantSpecies_. Since you don't seem to have a play name, how about I suggest one? Maybe _Hansom Hunk_?" Looking at what Kyouya wrote. "Oh, _Shadow King_. That's cool too."

Kyouya looked over to Haruhi and realized she had also thought up a name, _Lawyer Lady_.

Kyouya placed his name tag on and once again flashed a dazzling smile to the young girl. "Maybe I'll see you inside?" and walked into the club. Haruhi followed behind.

The club was dark with loud music. Most of the women were dressed in lingerie. A younger crowd was dancing on the dance floor while the older crowd was hovering around the private lounge area that was probably for the super wealthy. People were mingling, drinking, dancing and basically doing the same stuff people did at any other club. The only difference seemed that everybody had a colored name tag.

A brief conversation with the hostess and they were quickly seated in the private lounge area. A woman who looked like she could be a super model walked up to them and took their drink orders. All in all, it seemed pretty normal.

"So what do you think so far?" asked Kyouya as he handed Haruhi the drink the super-model-looking waitress had just brought over.

"Haven't been here long enough to have an opinion, but it seems pretty normal. Nothing too crazy or weird. Shouldn't people be approaching us for sex or something?"

"I am guessing we need to put ourselves out there. More than likely we are giving off vibes that we aren't trying to pick-up anybody." Kyouya looked at the dance floor. "How about a dance?"

Once again, Kyouya led Haruhi to the dance floor, but this time they were rocking to more upbeat tunes of Lady Gaga.

A few more songs and a few more dances later, they were giggling like the teenagers they had actually never acted like. Kyouya was flirting with a woman at the bar and Haruhi was talking with a couple that said they were also lawyers. When Kyouya joined the conversation, the woman lawyer took an instant liking to Kyouya and they immediately propositioned them to go to the back room. Kyouya and Haruhi didn't need to be explained what that meant so they both politely refused and made their way back to their table.

"Wow, I can't believe we just got propositioned."

"What did you expect Haruhi? We are in a swingers club."

"I don't know, everything here seemed so normal until that couple propositioned us. I had forgotten where we were."

Kyouay looked at Haruhi's empty glass. "I'm going to get us some drinks." He got up and made his way towards the bar, opting not to wait for the model-like waitress.

Kyouya was only gone one minute before Haruhi found herself surrounding by men vying for her attention. She just couldn't understand it. She'd been to clubs before when she was younger and been hit on by several men. Usually they were drunks with lame pick-up lines. But these were all well spoken men in was could only be Armani suits, very well groomed and obviously wealthy since they were in the exclusive private lounge. She did notice all their name tags were blue.

"Um, not to sound oblivious," some things about Haruhi never changed, "but why are you men hovering around me. I am not the youngest or prettiest women in this place."

One of the guys offered a very sweet smile. "You must be new to all this cause you definitely wouldn't be asking that questions otherwise. You know, a good dom is so hard to come by, and there aren't many women doms, especially ones who also have a dom partner. Do you do threesomes at all?"

"He's not my partner. He's just a friend."

"Oh, we are all friends here. _Dirty Harry_, _Lover Boy _and myself have been friends for years, but we don't mind having some fun together at times."

"You know, this is our first time here, so I don't think we will really be doing anything tonight. You might have better success with that couple over there," pointing to the lawyers she had been propositioned by. The men got up and left, although they seemed disappointed.

Several hours later and a few more propositions, Huruhi and Kyouya left the club. They had laughed and danced and drank so much, they hadn't realized it was 4am in the morning.

"I can't believe you talked me into going to that place." Haruhi exclaimed as she stepped out of the car at her hotel. "But I'm glad you did because that is the most fun I've had since…I can't even remember."

"Me too. That definitely goes on my top 10 list of crazy stuff." Kyouya stepped out of the car as well. "And we did a bunch of crazy stuff when we were at Ouran."

They laughed their way up the elevator and entered Haruhi's hotel room without even a thought of asking each other if it was appropriate.

"What was that song everybody was going crazy dancing? I'm going to find it." Haruhi took out her iPhone and searched for the song she was referring to on iTunes. "Ah-ha. I found it." Docking it into the radio, she turned the music on.

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new la freak, yeah_

Haruhi grabbed the drink Kyouya has gotten from the mini bar. Gulping the drink down she started singing to the song while kicking her shoes off.

_I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know it._

She was now dancing in the middle of the room.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

"Com'on. Dance with me." Haruhi was pulling Kyouya while he did a very silly impression of LMFAO. This only sent Haruhi into a fit of laughter.

"What! You think I'm funny?"

"Yeah, you really tickle my funny bone."

"Oh yeah, I'll show you funny." With that he wrestled Haruhi to the floor and started ticking her violently. They were both laughing and rolling on the floor like two children.

Within seconds Kyouya had Haruhi pinned to the floor with both her hand above her head. With his other hand he was ticking her.

"Stop, please stop," ha ha ha.

"And why should I do that? I am having so much fun."

"Oh, because I asked and if you don't stop I think I'm going to pee on myself."

"Still not a good enough reason. What's in it for me?"

"This," and as she said those world she lifted up her head and kissed him on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: This chapter is all lemon. You can skip if you prefer but this is the main reason I write.

Sorry for the delay folks. I already have the story outlined in my head but was hoping to find a Beta first. Sorry for all the typos. If you are a Beta over 18 years of age, please contact me. I am looking for someone who is good with grammer.

Chapter 4

Some fun tickling had soon become a make out session. Haruhi and Kyouya were pulling at each other's clothes desperately trying to get them off. Her shirt had been discharged and Kyouya wrapped his arms around her back to unhook that bra. The minute his hands touched her naked skin, she felt an electric shock down her spin that she had never felt before. Tossing her head back, she moaned an, "oh god!" that made Kyouya smirk. It only took him a second to get the bra off and quickly grab a bare breast. His mouth was on the other switching between gentle sucks and hard bites.

Haruhi couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. Actually never. The adrenaline was pumping and she felt like if she stopped now she would explore. She needed this. She needed to feel sexual. She needed to know she was still desirable. For once in her life, she needed to be selfish and not think about the consequences. And this man right here was making her feel that way.

Her body was on fire. Everywhere he touched her, she felt an electricity like nothing before. She wanted more. Each time he bit her, the pain shot through her body making her scream in pain yet craving for more. The more she screamed, the more Kyouya continued with his manipulation of her breast. Her hands were in his hair grabbing harder and harder as she agonized over the painful pleasure he was creating.

The intensity of the pleasure was climaxing and she couldn't hold back. "Harder, bite me harder, " she yelled as she let go of his hair and stretched out her arms desperately looking for something to hold on to on the floor. Finding nothing there, she instead grabbed Kyouya's shoulders and dug her nails into him. The pleasure was driving her insane but she just felt like she needed a little bit more. Something to get her over the edge. Reaching her hands between their bodies, she started to stimulate herself.

Kyouya had never witnessed a woman who took charge of her own pleasure. It was intimidating and exhilarating at the same time. This whole scene was driving him insane. It was time to multi task. Taking his cue from Haruhi, he came up on his hands and knees and started unbuckling his pants. His penis was throbbing and felt as hard as a rock. Watching Haruhi masturbating herself was beyond hot. Without ever letting his mouth leave those swollen breasts, he pushed his hand into his pants and started to stroke himself.

He had given up on gentle sucks to outright bites. He had never witness a woman engulfed in sexual delight just from nipple stimulation. But this was Haruhi after all. She had a way of always breaking the mold and standing out from the rest. Their hand movements were like a dance that they were gyrating in unison. Each pump or stroke was heightening the sensation, taking them into their own oasis of personal bliss. It wasn't until they both orgasmmed that brought them back to the presence of the other. Panting hard, Kyouya rolled on to the side and lay next to Haruhi. The silence between then lingered as they both stared into nothingness.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her lips towards his own for a lustful kiss that easily could have started the whole scenario again.

"I'm not sorry for that."

"Neither am I."

"Why is it you continue to amaze me Haruhi? I just don't understand you."

"Not everything in life can be predicted, regardless of how much planning you do. I think you would have figured that out by now." Haruhi picked herself up from the floor and walked to the bed. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to crash."

Kyouya continued to lie on the floor. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

The next morning Haruhi crawled out of bed. Her body ached from the drinking and staying up late. She wasn't a 20 year old college kid anymore and these late nights and drinking was catching up to her. She needed a long hot shower to breathe some life into her. Out the window the rain was pouring hard. A lightening flashed in the distance followed a few seconds later by a loud bang. Haruhi stood there looking out until the thunder brought her out of her thoughts. She wanted to get away. She wanted to have somebody put their arms around her and say it was going to be over soon. She wanted Tamaki to comfort her.

Over the years she had learned to handle the thunder better. The first few years Tamaki had really made an effort to be there for her during each thunder storm. Just knowing that he would be there for her had been half the battle. But things had slowly started to change. Eight years ago he called just before a storm to say he couldn't make it home because of an office meeting. That had been the first time he wasn't there for her. After that it started to become more and more common. Now Haruhi wondered if he even kept track of the weather reports any more. She had reminded herself that she had taken care of herself before him; she could do it again. Now she would hold her children with headphones on until the storm was over.

However, in this hotel room so far away from home, she didn't have her headphones nor her children. The thunder rattled outside the room again. Haruhi looked on the floor at the sleeping figure of Kyouya. He looked so peaceful and inviting that for a second Haruhi contemplated cuddling up with him on the floor. Instead she walked into the shower and turned it on.

The hot water ran down her back as the tears dropped from her eyes, though it would have been impossible to see them in the shower. Even with the sound of the shower she could still hear the thunder angry and loud as it taunted her.

The thunder had woken up Kyouya and he had instinctively walked in the bathroom without thinking that Haruhi was taking a shower. It was only after he entered the bathroom that he realized his mistake. He was about to turn about and leave immediately when he heard a whimper from the running shower.

"Haruhi? Are you OK?" No response. Kyouya had a photographic memory when it came to knowing people and he hadn't forgotten that Haruhi was afraid of thunder. "Haruhi?" he called out again, but once again no answer. Now he was worried. Slowing taking a peak into the shower, he found Haruhi standing under the running water with her hands over her ears, her eyes shut while she was mumbling to herself. So he did the only thing he could think of doing at that moment. He walked into the shower, clothes and all, and just hugged her.

"It will be over soon," he whispered into her ear. That broke her trance and she opened her eyes that were clearly red from crying. Being so close to him in this vulnerable position made her feel like she had been transported away from the thunder. It made her feel safe and calm and once again want to do things she had never imaged before. She looked into his grey eyes and for a moment saw her own reflection in them. Grabbing his head she kissed him again.

Using her tongue, she swept her upper lips and gently sucked on it. With Tamaki, they never kissed in the morning, at least not until they had both brushed their teeth. But right now, neither Haruhi nor Kyouya cared about morning breath and post alcohol hangover mouth. Their tongues where gentling sliding in and out of each other's mouth, tentatively exploring and enjoying. Their bodies where wet and dripping as they held on to each other, Haruhi completely naked and Kyouya completely dressed.

It felt like they had been like that for an eternity when they finally pulled away. The thunder continued to roar outside but Haruhi had stopped noticing it.

"Haruhi, I want to touch you. Let me make you feel good." They were barely whispers that echoed inside that shower stall. He was now on his knees kissing her belly button and around the stretch marks that would constantly remind her of the 2 children she had carried. He was taking his time reaching his destination, enjoying the slow journey between her legs. Taking one of her legs, he lifted it over his shoulders to give him better access. He was so close; he could smell that sweet smell of womanhood that always drove him crazy. That taste was enough to drive a man crazy. The taste of a woman. The taste of desire. The taste of her desire for him.

He took his time as if examining an antique. Testing the waters with his tongue to find what pleased her. Her clit was already swollen and engorged. He teased with a flick of his tongue as he slowing licked her vulva coming back to her click to once again tease. He was driving her crazy with his slow torture. Finally she grabbed him by the hair pushing his head further in between her legs.

"Are you going to make me cum or do I have to do it myself," she yelled with a voice that was clearly frustrated.

"As you command my lady." And with that he went into full gear sucking hard while using his tough to caress her clit. It didn't take long before her sensitive nub retracted signaling the oncoming orgasm. Within seconds he felt her tense up as her fluids flowed out of her and her hands in his hair twisted into fists.

When he came back up to her she was panting with a flushed look.

"Didn't I tell you I could make you feel good."

"You smug bastard. You're not the only one who knows a few tricks." With that she got on the knees and started to pull at his wet pants. Luckily he had undid them the night before so it wasn't hard to pull them down despite being wet.

He was still flaccid but Haruhi knew how to take care of that. She took him in her mouth and sucked so hard he felt the blood rush from his head. With her other hand she gently cupped his balls massaging them gently as she continued to suck. All Haruhi heard was a load grunt.

"Do you mind if I get a little adventurous?" she asked looking up at him for a second. He just nodded his approval.

Haruhi was going to show him what multi tasking really was. One hand was on his shaft pumping and she mouth bobbed up and down his head. The other hand that was holding his balls were moving closer and closer to his buttocks until they were firmly grabbing a hold of them. She tilted her head to look up and make sure she was giving him a good show. That moment of eye contact locked her gaze into the most sensual part of the whole act. Slowly she moved her hand circling his anus gentling stimulating it from the outside. She wanted to make sure she wasn't crossing any boundaries.

Their eyes met and Haruhi knew what she saw there was a curiosity within both of them that they wanted to explore. Maybe this was a mistake, but at this moment it all seemed worth it. They both felt a connection neither one of them had felt in a very long time. It was an intoxication that had lowered all their inhibitions, although alcohol had nothing to do with it. Haruhi wanted to see how far she could go and Kyouya wanted to try whatever life had to offer.

Gently, she pushed her finger inside of him feeling her way around for his prostate, massaging it gently as she continued her actions with her month. Kyouya could not remember ever having such a feeling. It was like being a teenager masturbating for the first time and experiencing sensations new and exciting. Before he knew it, he was already on the edge reaching a point of inevitability. Quickly pulling out of her mouth, he turned around and exploded onto the bathroom wall like never before. It was like an orgasm on speed, heightened to extreme.

"You didn't have to do that," came Haruhi's voice and she started to get up and reached over to grab the bar of soap.

"What? Huh?"

"Turn around and explore on the wall. I don't like you cumming in my mouth, but anywhere else on the body would have been fine."

"Well, I wasn't sure and I didn't want to assume. Most women get weird about cum. They feel its degrading to cum on their body."

"If you had just asked, I would have told you. Well you'll know next time."

"Haruhi, will there be a next time?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: sorry for the delay and errors. I really do need to get this beta'd but I get too anxious to get it published, especially after such a long delay. Please excuse the typos.

* * *

Chapter 5

Haruhi walked down the long walkway of the terminal with her suitcase. She was tired and jet-lagged, but happy to be back in France. Within a few hours she would be home and hugging her kids and kissing Tamaki. With those images, she thought about what had transpired yesterday. She wasn't guilty, that was for sure. It wasn't a feeling she could put her finger on. Maybe it was that she could rationalize anything that had happened between her and Kyouya had been something that she really needed. She didn't feel guilty, but at the same time, it was not something she ever wanted to do again. Maybe it would bring perspective to her and Tamaki's relationship. They sure could use a little spicing-up. Just as she thought that, she noticed the Victoria Secret in the airport mall. _Maybe I should pick something up,_ she thought as she decided to make a little detour into the overpriced lingerie store.

* * *

Three hours later, she was pulling into the driveway of their beautifully kept house in the well-off neighborhood of Paris. She always had thought it was too big for their needs and too extravagant, but Tamaki had insisted on it and now they both needed to work to be able to afford it. She couldn't wait to get inside. The kids were probably asleep by now but Tamaki was sure to be wake and most likely had heard the garage door opening. Maybe he would come out and help her with her luggage or maybe he would just grab her right here in the garage and make sweet love to her. Alas, Haruhi knew those were only fantasies that she told herself not to entertain. Tamaki had stopped being impulsive a long time ago.

As always, Tamaki was in the home office on the computer.

"Hi baby. You home already?" came his voice echoing through the hallways. He sounded a little preoccupied. Haruhi walked into the office where the only man she had ever loved sat typing away on a keyboard.

"Yeah, it's already 10pm. Didn't you notice?" She leaned over to him to give him a kiss.

"I didn't realize. How was Japan? Did you do anything exciting?"

Haruhi smiled internally. "Just the usual stuff. Nothing you would be interested in hearing about. I'm going to go unpack." She picked up her suitcase and swung the Victoria Secret bag about her trying to get Tamaki's attention. "You coming up to bed? I picked up something at a particular store that I know you like. Want to come open your present?" in the most seductive voice she could do, although for Haruhi it was not very sultry.

"In a few minutes." He didn't turn away from the computer. "I really have to finish this analysis and I will be up right away."

Haruhi walked up the stairs to their bedroom. She knew what "right away" meant. That should give her plenty of time to get ready. Twenty minutes later she had taken a shower, put on the babydoll slip and sat on the bed waiting for Tamaki. The events with Kyouya had been an eye opener. It had strengthened her resolve to work towards her marriage. At some point in the past eight years she has given up trying to work on a one sided relationship. But she wasn't ready to walk away either. If there was any chance, she knew she needed to try.

The chill of sitting in the see-through lingerie was getting to her, so she slipped under the covers and grabbed her iPad to do some quick readying while waiting for Tamaki. She scanned through the Les Échos to see what new changes had happened while she was in Japan and then opened her email. There was a bunch of work messages including a fairly long report on the Japan branch. Opening the file she glanced at the time. Close to 11pm. Hopefully Tamaki would be done soon and come upstairs. She started reading the report.

Two hour later the emails were all answered including the long report. The clock on the iPad said 1am. At that moment, Haruhi realized why she had stopped trying. It was this feeling of failure and loneliness that she didn't want to be reminded of. To know that there was a man right downstairs that she wanted more than anybody in the world, but he was more interested in his work than his wife whom he hadn't seen in four days. Anger was an emotion Haruhi had long ago dispensed with. Now it was only sadness and despair that she felt. Could she really be this unappealing to a man?

A tear had started to roll down her check when a new email popped up.

"Just wanted to make sure you got home safely. Let me know when you will be in town the next time. I would love to see you again. KO"

Haruhi could feel a smile form on her lips as she read the message again and for a few minutes she felt that butterfly in her stomach she used to feel during those first few months when she started dating Tamaki. It was that teenage giddiness a girl feels when her crush suddenly talks to her. Stupid but utterly satisfying at the same time. Haruhi looked towards the bedroom door. Still no Tamaki. She jumped of the bed, took of the slip, threw it on the floor where Tamaki was sure to see it, changed into her T-shirt and shorts and replied back to the email.

* * *

Haruhi poured herself a drink as she sat in her hotel room. She was rethinking her decision to meet Kyoya. What had happened between them last time had been an impulse that had taken over. But this was premeditated. He would be walking into the room any minute expecting what? Friendship, talk, sex? She wasn't sure herself what she wanted. And what was she looking to get out of this? Sex or validation that she was still desirable? Her thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Chugging down the drink, she went to open the door.

"Hi."

They sat across from each other on the couch just looking at each other.

"So."

"So here we are."

"Where is here Kyoya?"

"I think we both know exactly where we are and why we are here."

Haruhi found it difficult to contradict him. He was right. She had known what she was doing when she agreed to meet him again. When he had asked if there would be a next time, she has avoided answering his question. But when she responded to that email, it was clear what the message was.

"I need a drink. Do you want one?" Haruhi got up and walked towards the mini bar.

"Sure."

She poured 2 drinks and walked over to the couch where Kyoyo was sitting. Before handing him the drink she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, gently sucking on his lower lip to taste the man that was making it hard for her to think rationally. She handed him the drink and walked back to the mini bar where she chugged her drink in one gulp and placed the glass on the counter.

"You are so beautiful Haruhi. It's a shame you always wear pants and those baggy shirts. Even at Ouran you always dressed like a total slob. I guess there are some things that never change."

"Yeah, I guess my sense of style hasn't gotten any better," giggles.

"I wasn't talking about your clothes; I was talking about how beautiful you still look. I can still remember that first day you stumbled into the 3rd music room. Those morons thought you were a boy, granted an effeminate boy, but still a boy. Those idiots couldn't see that feminine charm you naturally exuded. You always were so beautiful."

Haruhi turned around and stood there facing him. She was thinking this was a just smooth talk but couldn't deny the fact that it made her feel more sexy.

"Take your clothes off for me."

"What did you just say? If you think I am going to strip like some floozy stripper, well you don't really know me!"

"Take off your clothes. I want to see you naked. I'm not asking you to perform for me. Just seeing you is all the excitement I need. Please Haruhi. It's all I have been thinking about since you responded to my email."

Haruhi didn't know if she should be flattered or angry. She did want to be appreciated as a desirable woman. To be made to feel beautiful and sexy like she did when she was young and slim.

With a little bit of hesitation, she slowly started to take off her clothes. First the shirt, then the pants, the camisole, the bra and then finally her panties. She stood there naked looking at the man that was demanding this of her. He just stood there looking at her in an awkward silence. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and turned around picking up her shirt.

"Don't," he was behind her in a second.

He was pressed up against her back, holding her shoulder as he rubbed his face along her neck, inhaling her sweet smell.

"Haruhi, you are probably one of the most beautiful women I have ever met." He cupped her breast, gently squeezing it as he took a long lick up her neck in the most raw and animalistic fashion that made Haruhi feel like a piece of meat about to be devoured. She in turn took in a long breath and clutched the shirt in the hand, not knowing what else to do. She was slowly being lead to the bed. Once she felt her feel hit the bed, she felt her wrists being grabbed as she was slowly being bent over the bed and her hands pinned to the bed. Kyoya continued caressing her neck with her tongue as he removed his hands from her wrists, slowly moving up her arm and now grabbing on to her breasts that were dangling from her body.

For a moment Haruhi's mind tried to rationalize the vulnerable position she was in, standing bent over the bed as if waiting to be spanked. Could this be real? Could she really be doing this? Were those the lips of another man moving down her back, grating his teeth along her spine as he gave little nips here and there? Was that her that was moaning and accepting the pleasure? Was that his feet that had just pushed her feet and spread her legs apart exposing her private parts even more?

Suddenly the hands were off her. She couldn't feel the warm body against her back. For a second she felt panic as she turned her head around to see what had happened to the man who only a few seconds ago was surely enjoying what he was doing.

She turned her head, without leaving her current stance. To her surprise, there was Kyoya just standing behind her looking at her very intently.

"Are you going to do anything or are you just going to stare?" She was feeling very silly in this position, legs spread, butt in the air, hands on the bed, completely naked.

"Beauty needs to be appreciated." Was his very calm response. "Plus we have all night to do 'things'. Right now I want to enjoy the beauty that the female body has to offer. And boy, do you have a lot to offer."

"Kyoya, you are so strange and so perverted. I will never understand you."

"If I wasn't so 'perverted', you would never have responded to my email and we wouldn't be here."

After what felt like the longest, most pleasurable and embarrassing moment of Haruhi's life, she could hear clothes being taken off and thrown to the floor.

"Haruhi, are you on the pill."

"No. I got my tubes tied."

"Perfect, I hate using condoms." To which Haruhi quickly turned around a matter-o-factly and gave Kyoya a death look.

"And what makes you think I will let you anywhere near me without a condom. You know that I've only been with one person, but god only knows how many people you have been with. "

It took her a few minutes to realize Kyoya was standing there wearing only a condom and a smirk on his face.

"Oh Haruhi, you are still so gullible. I was just pulling your leg."

With that, he turned her around again, bending her, over took her from behind.

* * *

Both of them lay on the bed, sweaty and panting hard.

"Wow Haruhi, you continue to amaze me," panting through his words. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, here and there. You could say I'm good at listening to body language."

"Well, you can say that for sure. Between today and the other time in the shower, you are amazing. And where did you learn that stuff you did in the shower. You know, the anal play with the blowjob?"

"Oh, the prostate massage. I've read that its equivalent to the woman's G-spot. I never tried it before, but I'm glad I got to. Based on your reaction, I'm guessing it felt good."

"It felt incredible. I'm guessing it must be similar to what women feel during anal sex."

A few minutes of silence.

"Would you want to try it?"

"Try what?"

"Anal sex?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"It could be an amazing experience. I don't want to pressure you into it, but given that you are open to different things, what do you say?"

"OK…"

Within minutes Kyoya was rolling on a second condom with Haruhi bent over the bed again.

"I'm just going to apply some lubricant. Now just relax and let me do all the work."

He started by massaging her back, intermingled with soft wet kiss trailing down her back, on her spine, her right buttock followed by the left buttock. Each body part was given equal attention and tenderness. Haruhi could feel the tip of his erection right at her anus, although he didn't seem in any hurry to enter her. Instead he moved his fingers slowly down to the lips of her wet vulva, caressing them gently and bringing back the arousal.

"Haruhi, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"OK then, I'm going to go really slow. At any point, if you feel uncomfortable, let me know and I will stop."

That gave Haruhi reassurance that she really was in control of this situation. Slowly she felt Kyoya enter her. It felt somewhat uncomfortable, so she took a deep breath and tried to relax into it. Only his tip was in.

"Haruhi, now you have to push back. Take your time and control the level of penetration you would like. I'm not going to move."

Despite her position, she realized that she was the one who was really "on-top". She was the one making the moves and deciding what and how much to do. She could get used to this. Kyoya hadn't moved, so she took another deep breath and as she inhaled she slowly pressed back and took more of him in. With each breath, she moved back and forth taking more of him in each time. After a while, she was maintaining a steady pace as she pumped his slowly and smoothly.

"Aaahhh." Kyoya panted. "Do you feel how amazing this in?"

"Actually no. I'm not really feeling much. I haven't figured out what is so amazing about this."

"Oh wait, I know what will do the trick. Do you have an electric toothbrush?"

"Kyoya, why are you suddenly inquiring about my dental hygiene?"

"Well, do you have one?"

"Yes, it's in the bathroom."

Kyoya slipped out of her and ran into the bathroom. A minute later he returned holding the electric toothbrush.

"What, are you going to make me brush my teeth now? Is this another one of your fetishes I don't know about?"

"Oh, just you wait. Turn around and let me enter you again."

They started the same routine as before until they reached a steady pace once again. However this time, Kyoya leaned forward and before Haruhi knew what he was doing, he was applying the vibrating electric toothbrush to her clitoris. Within second Haruhi could feel her body responding. She kept pumping Kyoya as harder as she felt the pressure building within her ready to explore. And when it finally did, she could barely hold herself in her current position. Explosive was an understatement. It was a full body experience like nothing she had felt before. The sweat was trickling down her back as she tried to muffle her screen into the pillow. It felt like it lasted forever and before she could recover, Kyoya kept pumping and applying the electric toothbrush. Before she had even recovered from her last orgasm, she immediately felt herself plunge into the next one, a little less explosive, but immensely pleasurable at the same time.

By the time she was done, she couldn't count the number of orgasms she had had. All she knew was she was extra sensitive and did not have the patience or energy to wait for Kyoya to finish. She pulled away from him and lay limply on the bed. Kyoya just stood there, still very hard, looking at her in the most satisfied way. Seeing a woman writhing in so much pleasure was even better than cumming.


End file.
